Joseph Everest
Joseph Nicolas '''is a family name of the Everest Branch within the Noble Botínia Clan. So far, seven Everest's have bared the name: *Anakin Botínia, the Beta Ancient and prime founder of the Children of Statera, which was the precursor of the Deian Order, and co-founder of the Order of the Tenebrae as '''Zwarst Igetis. The very first Joseph Everest. *'Joseph Everest IV', Once held the position of Ranked Council Master no. IV. The great-grandson of the famed Desmond Everest and the great-grandfather of Joseph Everest V. Fourth Joseph Everest *'Joseph Everest V', father of Dominic Everest and Deian Hero known for rescuing the Evraïká from the clutches of the Purist's. Fifth Joseph Everest *'Joseph Everest VI', also known as the superhero/vigilante Voltage, son of Dominic and Sienna Everest. He is a Deian Master and the long-foretold Son of the Mountain. Sixth Joseph Everest *'Joseph Everest VII', born as Joseph-Timothy Everest, son of Joseph Everest VI and first Demigod Conduit born in nearly a millennium. Seventh Joseph Everest *'Joseph Everest IX', future descendant of the Everest Clan from the 23rd century who traveled back in time to assist his ancestor, Joseph Everest VI, as the superhero, Supernova. Ninth Joseph Everest Multiverse Joseph Everest VI has multiple multi-dimensional counterparts, or doppelgängers, from six different "Earths", listed as below: *'Joseph Everest-2'- This Joseph Everest comes from Earth-2 in the Multiverse. Not much was known about this doppelgänger, except for two facts: 1) that of all the Joseph's in the Multiverse, this was the only one to be purely Average and 2) Hercules watched him more than anyone else, and still watched over him shortly before his death. It is later revealed that Hercules had indeed brought this Joseph to Earth-1 on November 10, 1984- the day before he died at Joseph's hands. His role was not to act as a vessel but merely to ensure that Joseph would fall to the darkness and eliminate the army of 24,000 Tenebrae, so that when Xander was created, the darkness would not be spread too thin, and that he would sink so far into darkness that he would turn on the Deian Order and destroy it, allowing the Tenebrae's ascension with no competition. His name was then changed to Ludwig Steiner and became an infamous Conduit hunter. *'Joseph Everest-3': Known by the villain moniker, Glasgow, this Joseph Everest comes from Earth-3 in the Multiverse, and was a murderer and a homicidal maniac. Like four of the others, he not only defeated Monstrosity, he became Monstrosity and wreaked havoc on his world, before recruited by Hercules. *'Joseph Everest-21': This Joseph Everest comes from Earth-21 in the Multiverse. Nothing is known about this Joseph, as he followed orders and became a vessel for one of the 24 Beta Primes and thus, a member of the New Anshomon. *'Joseph Everest-25': This Joseph Everest comes from Earth-25 in the Multiverse. Nothing is known about this Joseph, as he followed orders and became a vessel for one of the 24 Beta Primes and thus, a member of the New Anshomon. *'Joseph Everest-69': This Joseph Everest comes from Earth-69 in the Multiverse. Nothing is known about this Joseph, as he followed orders and became a vessel for one of the 24 Beta Primes and thus, a member of the New Anshomon. *'Joseph Everest-73': Known as the villain, Impulse, this Joseph Everest comes from Earth-73 in the Multiverse. As stated by Glasgow, Earth-73 is one of very few Earths that is an exact replicate of Earth-1 with only one major difference, where as Joe was born in the 20th century, Impulse was born in the 132nd century and is therefore from a stronger and more powerful Conduit clan than Joseph and is, in fact, nearly 50 times stronger. Unlike the others, Impulse defeated and killed Monstrosity in his time and saved all of humanity. It is revealed that the reason Hercules recruited Impulse was to prove that he wasn't the only one capable of falling from the Light to the Dark. *'Joseph Everest-1924': Known as the Supreme Acolyte of Darkness, Zwarst Hercules, this Joseph Everest comes from Earth-1924 in the Multiverse. In Earth-1924, the Order of the Tenebrae was never born because Joseph Everest I resisted the temptation of darkness and turned Kazeem in, imprisoned and given the name Monstrosity. In Hercules' time, he was also the Son of the Mountain, intended to defeat Monstrosity when he escaped, however whereas Joseph fought monstrosity in 1990, Hercules did so in 2060. Whereas every single Joseph succeeded, Hercules failed to defeat Monstrosity because he was overcome with doubt. _______________________________________________________________________________________ This is a disambiguation page—a navigational aid that lists other pages that might otherwise share the same title. If an article link referred you here, you might want to go back and fix it to point directly to the intended page. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates